Amnesia
by Blaack
Summary: James achava que estava na hora de seguir com a sua vida e encontrar uma nova companheira,depois da sua mulher falecer num acidente de l ele podia imaginar que naquele momento a sua antiga mulher acordava de um coma profundo sem se lembrar do seu passado,agarrando-se à única coisa que tinha: uma fotografia de um homem e de duas crianças. E ela faria tudo para os encontrar.


**_N/A :_ _Oi mais uma fanfic eu sei, mas eu realmente tenho uma boa razão para postar essa fanfic eheh Amnesia foi uma das minhas primeiras fanfics e apesar de ter 5 capítulos até agora é uma das que eu mais gostei de escrever então como a Prongslet me pediu para coloca-la de novo online aqui está!_**

 _ **Espero que gostem e eu sei que os primeiros capítulos vão ser triste afinal a Lily vai "morrer" e vai-se separar do James (é, eu realmente não sei onde tinha a minha cabeça para fazer a Lily desaparecer assim) mas logo ela irá aparecer de novo na vida do James ^^**_

 ** _Deixem reviews, eu sei que é apenas o prólogo mas queria saber o que acham da postar mais ainda esta semana (ou seja amanhã já que é Domingo) mas vocês, como leitores fofos que são tem de deixar um review!_ **

**Lily Evans tinha tudo o que sempre quis,**

"Vamos Lily, esse vai ser o ano de nossas vidas!"

 **família,**

"Minha Lily, eu nunca pensei que chega-se a esse dia, o seu pai estaria tão orgulhoso se estivesse aqui nesse momento!"

 **amigos,**

"Vamos Lily, admita eu sou o mais charmoso para te levar ao altar para perto do Jay. Afinal quem é mais sensual que eu, Sirius Orion Black?"

 **e tinha o melhor marido do mundo,**

"Você, Lily Evans, aceita amar James Potter na saúde e na doença até que a morte vos separe?"

"Aceito."

 **já para não referir os seus dois adoráveis filhos, Harry com pouco mais de um ano de idade e a pequena Emma com poucos meses.**

"O Harry e a Emma são a minha vida, eu não conseguia viver num mundo sem nenhum deles, Lene, você sabe disso."

 **No entanto, naquela horrível noite de 31 de Outubro,**

"Vamos James, estarei em casa dentro de pouco tempo. Só tenho de passar em casa da Lene primeiro"

 **Lily sofreu um terrível acidente,**

Lily tentou parar a tempo, mas era demasiado tarde o carro da frente vinha na sua direcção demasiado rápido para que ela pudesse parar a tempo. E a única coisa que ela viu antes de perder os sentidos, foram dois faróis brancos e a dor no seu coração ao saber que aquela podia ser a última vez que ela via a sua família.

 **E desapareceu.**

"Ela morreu James, lamento imenso."

 **Agora três anos depois, James acha que está na altura de seguir em frente...**

"Talvez esteja na altura Moony, eu tenho de encontrar alguém, Lily iria querer isso, certo?"

 **e refazer a sua vida ao lado de outra mulher.**

"Essa é a minha amiga Emmeline Vance, você se lembra dela da escola, certo James?

 **Mas o que ele não esperava era que, a milhares de quilómetros da pequena cidade de Hogsmead, uma mulher ruiva acorda-se de um profundo coma.**

"O que se passou?" "

"Tenha calma, shh, está tudo bem agora descanse e tudo irá ficar claro quando acordar de novo, você tem de descansar agora."

 **Ela não se lembrava de quem era,**

"Quem sou eu? Onde estou?"

"Tenha calma, está tudo bem você agora está bem."

 **Apenas que havia sofrido um terrível acidente de carro.**

"Tem de descansar, você sofreu um terrível acidente de carro. Tudo o que precisa é de descanso nesse momento."

 **E que estivera em coma por três anos.**

"Por quanto tempo eu estive em coma?"

"Três anos"

 **Algumas pessoas diziam que ela devia festejar por ser um milagre ter acordado depois de todo aquele tempo.**

"Você está acordada, isso é um milagre! Aproveite-o"

 **Ela só queria preencher o vazio que era o seu passado.**

"Eu não consigo, eu estou tentando, juro que estou, mas não consigo me lembrar de quem sou"

 **E encontrar as pessoas que estavam naquela fotografia que fora encontrada com ela na altura do acidente,**

"O que é isso?"

"Uma fotografia, foi tudo o que encontra-mos consigo no local do acidente"

 **Para isso ela se junta a mais improvável das pessoas, que se torna um apoio e uma amiga essencial.**

"Meu nome é Dorcas, Dorcas Meadows."

 **Juntas elas viajam para a pequena cidade de Hogsmead,**

"Talvez...eu, tudo o que eu consigo me lembrar é de uma pequena placa de uma cidade, ela diz Hogsmead"

 **Onde Lily encontra Emma,**

"Você é uma princesa verdadeira?"

 **Harry,**

"Essa é a minha mamãe, eu não a conheci, mas amo ela e papai diz que ela estará a olhar para mim perto das estrelas"

 **James e todos os seu passado.**

"Lily? Isso.. Isso é um sonho?"

 **Mas para recuperar o que antes fora,**

"Você tem de se lembrar, eu preciso de ti, Harry precisa de ti e Emma. Não podes partir de novo..."

 **Lily tem de se lembrar.**


End file.
